Famiglia rotto
by CerberusLoadout
Summary: Maria, now known as the state of Südtirol of Italia, learns the weight each nation must hold. By learning this, it comes at a great cost that threatens to divide her family forever. OC character, Angst, language, somewhat-OOC behavior, Semi-historical
1. Part 1

**_Famiglia rotto_**

**[M] (**_Angst, Death, Drama, Lanuage_**)**

**Summery; **Maria, now known as the state of Südtirol of Italia, learns the weight each nation must hold. By learning this, it comes at a great cost that threatens to divide her family forever.

* * *

This is a drabble of sorts' I wrote rather quickly. I was skimming up on some history of my HetaOC, Südtirol (Maria) and read about the 'Rise of Fascism' and such. I felt like writing something angsty, so I decided 'WHY THE HECK NOT!' So yeah, enjoy this story I guess. Each 'Part' will be a very short chapter, mind you. Also, this _KINDA_ fit's in with the 2Gen story-line, but only _kinda_. Like I said in the intro chapter to 2Gen, the kids were born _After_ the Picto aliens. This story takes place _waaaaaaaaay_ before that. I guess you could call this an AU.

Also, this is_ in no_ _way_ 100% accurate. Ugh, I get lots of stuff wrong. Please forgive me. If I offend someone with something, please tell me so I can burn this thing XD

Fun Fact; on the Wiki where I read all this, they refereed to Südtirol as '_SHE_' in some parts. :'D How cool is that? Anyways,

Enjoy!

-Moose

* * *

[Part 1]

**_The Rise_**

_April 24, 1921_

My Vatti, Germany and I were attending a _Trachtenumzug_, the celebration of the Spring Trade Fair. This was my own nation, and I chose to be here because It was my duty. Germany tagged along because it was his people here, so why not? My mother, Italy, stayed home because of a meeting only for him to attend.

"S'shame mutti can't be here." I spoke wistfully. I know how much he loved lively fairs and gatherings, along with being around family.

"He had an important meeting." Germany spoke beside me. We were walking along the streets, looking at what was to be seen around there. It made me remember all the interesting fair's I'd seen when I was very young growing up in the heart of Italia.

I had grown up strong, as my father put it, and learned quickly. I remember learning about the nation I would support, being extremely afraid for everything I did. Sometimes I would dream at night of times when I didn't know I would ever own those responsibility's, when it was just me vati and mutti. Being a child growing up with them, I never thought to question their jobs, because even at the age of three I had heard them explaining to me that they had important jobs to their nations, and that I would too someday.

My daydreaming stopped, I looked towards my father who was looking around and examining everything possible. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head "No…Well, something doesn't feel right."

"Like…what?" I tilted my head and smiled. For awhile, I'd lost my perky sense of humor and joy of life. I'd become stiff and cold for five years while I lived with Austria. He'd taught me everything from how to be a lady to how to fight. Longest five years of my life, but since I live for who knows how long, I guess I can't say that.

"Something feels wrong. I just can't put my finger on it." Germany grunted and looked away.

"Awh, you always worry too much. It's a day of celebration! We should be having fun, not moping around!" I giggled and skipped up to him and pinched his cheek "Mr. Grumpy pants."

He swatted my hand away and rubbed his face "I hate when you do that. That's extremely disrespectful not to mention hurtful to mien face."

I just stuck my tongue out at him and skipped along. Everyone was happy today, music played, wonderful foods of German and Italian cuisine were out and being enjoyed by everyone. I walked over and bought some focaccia bread for us both. My favorite kind.

Handing it to Germany, he looked at it slowly then back to me "What kind?"

"Cheese and herbs. Yum Yum." Maria giggled and bit some off of her slice. The warm gooey cheese was fresh inside, and the herbs were fresh too by the strong taste and smell.

Germany took small bites then stopped, smiling faintly "Now, if your mother knew about this, he'd be angry he didn't come."

Maria smiled back "Yeah, He love's this stuff! You know what? I'll go buy an extra loaf to bring to him! Be right back~"

Skipping away and back to the vender's stall, she had paid for the bread when a loud _Boom _was heard, followed by screaming and gunshots. She had dropped her money and spun around to look towards the chaos occurring at that moment. Smoke was flowing from the ground up in huge plumes. People were running in all directions, though some were either in hand-to-hand combat with people wielding clubs or being shot at.

Panic. It was the first thing that set in, Pure and utter panic. That, and fear itself for all the people around her. She had no idea what was going on, nor did she understand how she was involved in the whole thing. Before she ran off in search of her father, she made sure to tuck the bread loaf away in her messenger bag that she had worn today. "Get somewhere safe! Go!" she directed at the vender who nodded and quickly dove away.

Only half-thinking, she dashed off in the direction where she'd left Germany to eat his snack. His people were here, too. They were in danger, so was he. She found the spot empty, abandoned. "Knowing him he ran off to defend someone…" She muttered to herself, looking around quickly. Suddenly, a had grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, so naturally she started thrashing and fighting, until she faced whoever it was.

"Stop!" Germany hissed "What were you doing, just standing there!"

"I-I…I was looking for you!" she spat back, angry for once. She never got angry because she didn't see a need to be. She held a strong glare at him until he spoke "We need to get somewhere safe. Someone was killed, a few people hurt." He spoke evenly, if not calmly.

"…killed? Who—"

"Never mind that. Follow me!" He held her hand and led her away to the direction of their car. As they reached it, Germany stood and dug around his pockets for the keys. She hadn't spoken since they started walking, still glaring at him coldly. Soon, once Germany found the keys, he turned to her, ready to order her to get in, when suddenly she rammed herself into him and buried her face into his chest.

"W-What..?"

"You…you _schwachkopf_! I-I was scared! I..I couldn't find you.." She sobbed into his jacket. She hated to cry, especially in front of others. She hated two things in this world; crying and fear. Now she felt both at once.

"Well, I found you, and I'm alright." He spoke softly. She looked back up and saw him smiling softly, "I'm sorry I scared you, _liebe." _

After a few moments, she smiled again, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "You did find me, and I'm normally difficult to find…" she giggled, Germany murmured his agreement before directing her to get in the car because they had to leave. It was still dangerous around there, and they had to get to their family home. By now, Italy would've heard of the attack and would most definitely be worried sick.

* * *

As soon as they'd open the door to their home, Maria was suddenly attacked by a hug that nearly drug her to the ground. Once she regained her sight, all she saw was the trembling head of her mother's auburn hair. He was silent, which was not a good thing. Germany walked up beside his daughter and put a hand on Italy's back "Feliciano…"

"_Avevo paura ... avevo paura" _was all that was whimpered out. Germany knew _some _Italian, but he didn't understand this, whereas Maria did. She understood perfectly, which made her envelop her mother into a deep hug. "_Mi dispiace_, mamma." She whispered.

Italy suddenly pushed away from the hug, his eyes red and puffy as he glared. "_Non si può essere dispiaciuti! Perché non torni a casa prima_?" he yelled in Italian, which he rarely yelled at all, same goes with Italian because he never spoke a full sentence in Italian when Germany was around. Maria turned to see her father with a worried look. He didn't understand what his partner what yelling about, but she just shook her head and looked back at Italy. "Mother, Vati doesn't understand what you just said." She tried to keep an even tone.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Italy huffed, now looking at the ground "Germany your boss sent a message. You are to meet with him immediately." He all but muttered these words to the ground. Germany nodded slowly, catching what was said to him "Alright." Then he took a few steps towards the Italian, who in turn shuffled back a bit "Just leave, already."

Maria was taken aback. Her mother was never ever this cold towards anyone, especially Germany. Was he that angry over that attack? Was he so afraid that he blamed Germany? "Mamma—"

Germany walked to her and hugged her good-bye "I'll be back as soon as possible. Keep your mother safe." Then he left out the door. Then Italy collapsed onto the floor, sobbing into his hands. His daughter was quickly at his side "Mamma, what's wrong? Why were you mean to Vati?" she all but begged.

"That attack…someone important was killed." His voice quivered out. Maria nodded "I understand, but why, mamma?" she replayed the attack in her head, remembering the panic of everyone around her. Only one person killed? That was not just some random attack.

"It was planned, wasn't it?" Maria muttered under her breath. Italy's boss was a man who Italy didn't like. 'He's kinda mean, sometimes. It make's me sad.' Her mother would tell her. "Mother?"

"Yes." Italy choked out. Maria sighed, "Is that what the meeting was about?"

"I can't tell you…It was so scary…I don't want to…" Italy whimpered, leaning against his daughter. "I was so scared. I don't like being scared…"

"It's ok…Vati said he'll be back soon. Don't worry!" Maria smiled, trying to cheer her mother up "Vati keep's us safe. He's gonna come back."

"No…H-he won't…!" Italy than started sobbing again louder and harder than before.

"W-What…do you mean?" but she was never answered, she just sat there and embraced her mother's trembling body. Even late into the night, they stayed there on the floor to keep each other warm. That wouldn't be the last time they saw Germany.

* * *

Did you guys like it? If so, please send me a review, because I have no idea if you people like how I write stuff.

**Historical crap**-

_[Quoted from Wikipedia=]_

Up to this time, the German-speaking population had not been subjected to violence and nor had the Italian authorities in any way interfered with its cultural activities, traditions and schooling. This was about to change, with the rise of fascism. The first hint of what was about to come was experienced by the German population on Sunday April 24, 1921. The population of Bozen had organized a _Trachtenumzug_ (a procession in traditional local costume) to celebrate the opening of the spring trade fair. The General Civil Commissioner of the province, Luigi Credaro, had been warned in advance by his colleagues from Mantua, Brescia, Verona and Vicenza of the intention of the fascists there to go to Bozen to disrupt the procession, but did not take any precautions. After arriving by train in Bozen the approximately 280 out-of-province fascists were joined by about 120 from Bozen, and proceeded to attack the procession with clubs, pistols and hand grenades. The artisan Franz Innerhofer from Marling was shot dead and around 50 people injured in the attack. After the attack the military intervened and escorted the fascists back to the station. Although Credaro, under orders from the Italian Prime Minister Giovanni Giolitti, had two suspects in Innerhofer's murder arrested, nobody was ever brought to justice for the attack, as Benito Mussolini had threatened to come to Bozen with 2,000 fascists to free the two suspects by force, if they were not set free immediately. On this occasion Mussolini also made clear his policies regarding the people of South Tyrol.

"If the Germans on both sides of the Brenner don't toe the line, then the fascists will teach them a thing or two about obedience. Alto Adige is Italian and bilingual, and no one would even dream of trying forcibly to Italianize these German immigrants. But neither may Germans imagine that they might push Italy back to Salorno and from there to the Lago di Garda. Perhaps the Germans believe that all Italians are like Credaro. If they do, they're sorely mistaken. In Italy, there are hundreds of thousands of Fascists who would rather lay waste to Alto Adige than to permit the tricolore that flies above the Vetta d'Italia to be lowered. If the Germans have to be beaten and stomped to bring them to reason, then so be it, we're ready. A lot of Italians have been trained in this business."

YEP! That's what chapter uno is based off of. Like I said, not completely accurate, not even close.


	2. Part 2 and 3

[Part 2]

_The Force_

It all began on October of 1922. One year has passed since the separation. At first it made everyone empty, such a feeling when someone important is take away so suddenly, like a death in the family. It's like they were in mourning. Romano and Seborga kept their distance from Italy, as for a while he was cold and had a very short fuse. Maria kept away as well, though from time to time she would enter his room to bring him dinner. That all changed one day when Italy boss took her away.

Romano fought with harsh words, because that's what he does, to keep his niece at home, but in the end it failed and left him exhausted. She was taken to a whole new house, one only for her. Guards were posted at the door, keeping her from escaping.

Once Italy emerged from his room upon hearing the scuffle stop, his sight was Romano who was being looked after by Seborga. Both looked up at their brother and froze. His face no longer held anger or a cold nature, but that of a lost child.

"Where's my daughter?"

Both kept quiet for some time, before Feliciano asked again in a more forceful tone "Where is Maria?"

"She's gone. They took her away." Seborga answered, Romano looked at the ground. He felt as if he'd failed.

Italy began wailing and ran to the door, opening it and yelling some words neither could understand. After a few minutes of that, he gripped onto the doorframe, letting his head dangle and began sobbing.

"They took my Ludwig, now they take my daughter…" He wailed, then dropping to his knees and bring his fists to his eyes. Romano and Seborga watched in helplessness as their brother wept. How could they do anything? It wouldn't replace what had been lost, what had been _taken. _

It had been many long months of solitude in her new home. She kept the windows open some nights, letting the winds blow in and remind her of those nights long ago she would spend with her family, gazing at the stars. However, when her posted guards noticed the opened windows, they would shut and bolt them. How unfair was this? A young spirit being locked away for a reason she didn't know of.

Being alone for so long, she soon learned how to function as a lonely state. She would wake, cook her meals and eat alone. She would be allowed only a few hours outside, so she would garden bright colorful flowers in which she would then pick and put into nice vases on her table, trying her hardest to brighten the mood. It barely worked at all.

She felt herself growing, somehow. No longer just a young teenager, but now she figured the physical age of seventeen. How could this be? A nation only grows by its population, economic strength and relations with its neighboring nations. She didn't understand one bit.

That is, until 1926. Five years it had been, since she'd seen or heard from her family in the house of Italia. Now, it all started one morning as it normally would. She woke, washed herself and now was preparing breakfast when someone knocked on her door. Figuring it was one of the guards, she did not expect who it really was.

"I-Italy…!" She gasped. Strange, that word tasted so strange in her mouth. She'd wanted to say something that felt more…meaningful, but for some reason, it just wouldn't let out.

When he looked at her, his eyes were cold and empty. He looked somewhat pale, but otherwise healthy. She waited for him to hug her, but nothing happened. She hesitated, and then cleared her throat "Would you…Like to come inside? It's rather cold. I have some tea if you'd—"

"Südtirol. I have important matters to discuss with you, it will only take a moment." His voice was so automatic, like it'd been rehearsed over and over again. She could tell, only a little that he was forcing the words out. She nodded slowly, not to dare speak.

It took only ten minutes, maybe a few more, until he nodded curtly and left. She stood propped in the doorway for a good amount of time before slowly walking back inside and closing the door. What he had said had shaken her, but what scared her most is that…that was not Italy, not the one she knew. It was like he was sick or something, possessed. Something was not right, but she refrained from questioning this, for fear of not her life, but his and her family.

She cried a bit at the table, but then pulled herself together and accepted that there was a meeting soon, one she could speak to bother her parents at. Simple.

However, she never made it to the meeting.

"What do you mean '_I can't go_'?" she hissed at one of the guards.

"Order's, Ma'am. You are to remain here until the end of the week."

"No, I need to be at that meeting!" she bellowed, but the guards stared forward and ignored her pleas. Soon she gave up and went back inside. Sitting stiffly onto a chair at her table, she stared at the wood beneath her fists. Why wouldn't they let her go? She was cut off the from the world, but she didn't know why!

She soon would.

_The Wall_

It was now 1939. It had been sixteen years since that fateful night when Germany left, thirteen years since she was taken from her home. She now saw them both. She was forced to witness a signing between their leaders for the people of German-speaking in Italy to have a choice to speak Italy or not. What that it? All that loneliness, all that pain and suffering, was over something as stupid as that? She balled her fists at her sides in silence as she understood what really happened. Her mother told her nothing, nor did he tall Germany what he had learned from that meeting the day of the shooting. Why?

After the signing, the two nations and the state were allowed to speak with each other. The first thing she did was punch Italy, her own mother nation, right in the face. Germany was taken aback, eyes wide.

"Maria-…A-Are you mad?" he spat.

She glared at him "Yes! Yes I am! And how are you not!" she hissed, looking back down onto her mother's crumpled form on the ground, still regaining stability from the shock of the hit. She reeled back her leg, ready to literally kick him while he was down, when Germany grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to face him.

"Stop! Why are you doing this! Have you not missed us both?"

"I missed you and Italy more than anything. Then as time passed, I let go of false hope!" she spat, her eyes becoming more glazed "He told us nothing! Nothing! He let you get forced away, let me get take away! Did he do anything! No!" she yelled, small tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"M-Maria…please." Italy whimpered from the ground. He had a black eye and a split lip which was still bleeding "I did what I did for my nation! My people…"

"No! It was my people in danger, Italia, Not yours! I was in danger, yet you cowered like a dog under its master's boot." She spat, small drips of spit lining the side of her mouth like a rabid dog.

"Look, we can be together again! The signing…all of its over!" he tried to smile, but it just hurt his face, so he tried to sound upbeat. Südtirol only responded with a disgusted face.

"No, we can't. I can't forget how starved I became, how alone I felt. What I learned alone." She looked away "Now, I will stay in _my _house. I will be my own family." She began to walk away when a choked whimper came, followed by a yelp

"Maria! Wait, please!"

She turned empty eyes as stone "My name is Südtirol."

Returning home, she slowly let her anger boil away and looked back on what she said. She knew it wasn't just rage-filled words; they'd been real and straight from the heart. After a few months of not answering calls, one day Italy came by. She offered some tea and was kind to him, as kind as one nation could be with another. They spoke about different things, speaking for hours on one thing at a time. Soon, when Italy was leaving, he promised that he would let nothing bad happen to her ever again. She believed him.

He lied.

In late 1939, Italy's boss constructed a wall. She knew nothing of it, until one morning she couldn't stand. She was sick, coughing up blood. She called Italy's house first, only to have no answer. Then to Germany's, again with no answer. She felt as if she were dying, only she wasn't. After weeks of regaining her health, months of dealing with slight numbness of the lower half, she lived with it.

In the next year of 1940, there was a world meeting she was finally allowed to attend. Italy searched all over for her, giddy with excitement that they could all be together. Romano and Seborga went with him, eager to see their niece.

They found her speaking to Mongolia. She was different. Physically, she was now the same age as Italy which was around twenty. She was tall, had a more feminine version of Germanys face and topped it off with Glasses. Italy gasped in horror. Nations only wore glasses if something horrible had happened to their own nation in the past, such as a great war, or a loss of one. For Südtirol, it was the wall that cut her off.

When the meeting began, she took her place with the other small states, ignoring everything but the speaker. Italy refrained from speaking to her from then on because he felt as if he'd let her down, promising that she would not get hurt. Since then, the two have not spoken.

End.


End file.
